


The Call

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Episode Related, Points of View, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The night Michael got it, Brian wasn't his. *Written for a drabble challenge by Lennongirl a while ago.*





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny (Backstreet Boys - The Call)

 

I think i'll always remember the night i finally got it. The night the neon sign finally registered in my brain. He isn't mine. It was the night i was supposed to leave for Portland and i got that call from Brian, of course i rushed to his side - it was my duty as his best friend. When i saw him i got it. It probably hit me harder than the news of Justin. Brian wasn't mine, he never was, and now never would be.

Brian belonged to, and with Justin. Even if Justin didnt make it Brian would still be his.

I never hated Justin, he was taking up the time of my best friend , and was always around irritating me. I felt threatened, but i finally realised that he wasnt a threat - he'd already won. I wasn't Brian's one true love, the one that at the end of the day, after all the tricking and drugging he would come home to me, he would love me as a lover. I think Brian got it that night too.

He loved the little shit.

* * *

A/N - The challenge was thus : Here are the first lines from the first 20 songs that pop up on my play list. The challenge: write drabbles inspired by any line of your choice.


End file.
